In a face-to-face commerce environment, a consumer can visit a vendor to purchase an item. The vendor can offer or make accessible a wireless network or other suitable network that allows visiting consumers to utilize their personal computing devices while shopping or browsing items. However, certain vendors may attempt to capture information about the consumer and associate their behavior with an identifier for their personal computing device, such as a media access control (MAC) address associated with the personal computing device. Consumers may unwittingly be providing information that they deem private to retailers and vendors as they casually browse and purchase items from said retailers, information that they would rather not share.